


Bribery

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. Coffee Shop AU + Fake Dating + “What is that?”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



“What is _that_?”

“Trip’s special Holiday Peppermint Caramel Mocha Blizzard,” Daisy said, sliding the tall festive beverage across the booth where both she and Robbie were seated. 

He glanced at her, down at the blizzard, then her again, eyes narrowed with suspicion. “You want something.”

“Can’t I gift my best friend with the greatest of holiday treats?” She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

“No,” Robbie said, looking decidedly unimpressed with her as he inspected the frozen treat with a fair amount of skepticism. 

“But, since you asked....” She began. “Jemma’s wedding is coming up this weekend, and I need someone to bring as my plus one,” And someone to deter the inevitable blind dates Simmons liked to set her up on. “Which would be you, if you’re up for it.”

Robbie was quiet for a moment, contemplating her request around the a mouthful of ice cream. “Fine,” He shrugged. “However, we’re taking Lucy because I refuse to go anywhere near that crime against machinery you call a van.” 

“Sweet! I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, then, Reyes,” She pointedly ignored to comment about her van as she stood up. “Don’t be late!”

Robbie rolled his eyes at her and she caught the tail end of his, “I won’t,” as she hurried out of the shop to get ready.


End file.
